


倘若你知去何方

by greylemon51023



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, the clone war (2008)
Genre: Gen, M/M, annidala mentioned, fluff or not fluff thas hard to tell
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greylemon51023/pseuds/greylemon51023
Summary: 关于塔图因上的那段空白记录，关于欧比旺是怎么自我放逐，尝试弄明白发生在他身上的一切的故事。





	倘若你知去何方

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：拆annidala，而且拆的一点都不高明（捂脸  
>  含有可能引发不适的描写

娇艳的玫瑰  
你在她尚且鲜活时便预见她的枯萎  
于是召来雨水灌溉她  
驱散乌云  
让阳光温暖她  
但她高傲而固执  
“我不为任何人停留。”  
她说  
于是你向沙漠之神  
乞求生死的奥秘  
怜悯替他发声  
“用银色的匕首  
汲取你的生命之源  
红线将你们相连  
如此你们便一同活着  
然后一同死去。”

 

 

序章 心怀愧疚的人去了哪里？

 

“呸。”  
欧比旺吐出一口带着血腥味儿的唾液，他含着一把钉子好腾出手来修补屋顶，铁锈扎破了他的口腔，舌尖一阵细密的疼痛。  
“我还真不擅长这个……”他咕哝道，后悔逃跑时没把R2带上，但谢天谢地，他的房顶终于不漏沙子了。这间废弃的小屋像个坦克舱，像所有沙漠里的房子一样被埋在沙堆里，唯一的光源透过他刚刚打开的活板门照进来。这里的色调浑厚金黄，空气里、他的指甲和棕黄的长发里全都是沙子，他的嘴唇干裂脱皮，此刻因为缺水微微张开。  
他拿起水袋喝掉了最后一口，呆坐了一会，眼睛无意识地追着尘埃上上下下。到塔图因的旅程把他累坏了，为了防止被跟踪，他抱着卢克绕了一个巨大的圈子。欧比旺的前几天在各式各样的交通工具上度过，他和文明的曼达洛人挤过轻轨，和一车厢的阿萨辛族同行，还曾因为打瞌睡踩到赫特族的尾巴差点暴露身份。棕色的兜帽盖住他的大半边脸，右手搭在光剑柄上时刻准备应付检查的克隆人。他尽力让卢克在自己怀里呆的舒舒服服的，还要留意不被当成人贩子——不过他们越接近塔图因，这种担忧就越没必要。  
欧比旺把卢克交给拉尔斯一家，他们慌张地接受了，看上去害怕多于关心。我得常来查看，他想。然后他去地产中心咨询了服务机器人，知道这间小屋目前不属于任何人。他租了一头艾皮奥步行到这里，每走一步靴子里就灌进更多沙子，脚底的疼痛让他保持清醒。到达小屋后他紧锣密鼓地开始修缮工作：松动的屋顶、供电线路、水凝器……他累过了头，都不知道如何停下手中的工作。  
就在他靠在墙上的这几分钟内，他的思绪就如同空气中的细小颗粒飘飘悠悠，头重脚轻地四处乱撞。  
“这里比我上次来时凉爽一些，沙子比较烦人，它们简直无孔不入，怪不得安纳金说他……”他自言自语着突然闭了嘴，一声不吭地拿上水袋，爬上梯子，走到那铺天盖地的阳光之下，前往两公里外的取水点。

这是他五天来第一次独处。  
当你经历了累人的旅程终于安顿下来，浑身松懈了警惕，狭小的室内只你一人，你会发现孤独悄悄勒住了你的脖子，让你呼吸困难，于是转而开始怀念隐于熙攘人群的时光，或者在那之前，一些本不该被缅怀的日子。  
这时欧比旺.肯诺比还不知道自己要在沙漠中等待多久。

 

一周后欧比旺骑着艾皮奥去最近的市镇——锚头采购物资，他昨天修好的过滤器又坏了，某种虫类把它的金属网啃了个大洞。他自来到这里总共只睡了十小时不到，可想而知早上爬起来喝了一嘴沙让他有多暴躁。他先是感到头晕，然后胃口全失，揣了两根能量棒就上路了。  
他走进五金店，挑了一打加强型金属滤网，排队付账时他被全息投影的新闻吸引了注意。“……目前针对叛变绝地的清洗行动由达斯维德大臣领导……”  
欧比旺感到胃里一阵翻腾，好像被人实实揍了一拳头，胆汁的酸苦味弥漫上他的舌尖。  
这不是真的，他头脑一片空白，雷电劈过似的焦糊，暂时失去了思考能力。安纳金被他重创之后不可能还活着，欧比旺把他留在穆斯塔法的岩浆边痛苦而漫长地死去了。  
仿佛要大声嘲笑他的怀疑，那个黑色的影子转过身来，抬手用光剑削去一位武士的脑袋。  
欧比旺绝望地闭上双眼，他认得安纳金的动作，他们并肩作战了那么久。  
“先生，你还好吗？”一个没好气的声音戳了戳他。  
“抱歉。”等他付完钱回过神来，发觉自己已经走到了阴霾的天光之下。  
他冷汗直流，仿佛被天降的噩耗浇了一头一脸，愧疚与恐惧让他四肢麻木，几夜的梦魇涌上眼前，撕扯他的神经。  
“我恨你！”安纳金的嗓子哑得滴血，断肢处一片焦黑，黄澄澄的眼睛无助地瞪着他，他从中看到无尽的仇恨。看到那张常常挂着鬼脸的面孔扭曲成纯粹的恨意，欧比旺畏缩着后退一步，然后像个懦夫落荒而逃。  
而达斯维德回来了，把安纳金留在地狱烈火的炙烤中，他的叫喊无人能听见，唯有黑面具的沉重吐息。欧比旺注定与黑色恐怖重逢，到时候他会有勇气做正确的事吗？  
还有一个他不愿意思考的问题，他的抛弃是否让安纳金坠落得更深了？

“请给我安眠药物。”他走进药房，维持现状的话他不久就会丧失应对突发情况的能力。  
“这里不卖安眠药。”店主说，她是个上了年纪的女人，只有灰色的眼睛十分年轻，它们空灵地望着他。  
“我可以付给你额外的钱，我真的很需要。”欧比旺恳求道，让我踏实地睡一觉，然后一切都会好的，他自欺欺人地想到。  
女人饶有兴趣地端详了一会他的脸，没有焦点的眸子让他觉得自己赤身裸体。  
“人们无法入睡是有原因的，你的是什么？”  
“呃……疲劳过度？”他感到心虚。  
“不用麻烦了，我想我还是去别处看看。”

“等一等，我可以给你这个。”店主急忙拉住他，往他手心里塞了一个小小的圆形物件。  
“这是什么？”欧比旺无奈的问，他已经见识过了塔图因奸诈的民风，这里的居民会塞给你奇形怪状的护身符然后要求你付钱，因为被你碰过后它就不再灵验了。  
“罗盘，我们叫它克罗诺斯，意为忏悔之径。”  
“忏悔？”欧比旺装出不快的样子。  
“别装了，正是愧疚让你夜夜不能安眠。”女人突然凑近，他心中百般疑惑，只得暂时妥协。  
“那么它指向何方？”他问道。  
“它不指向任何地点，相反，它指出一条路径，跟随它你将获得平静。”  
“但要小心，先生，不是每个人都回得来。”  
“抱歉，女士，我没空和你猜谜语。”他不想浪费口舌了，看在原力的份上，他需要的不过是一场好觉罢了！他客气地把只比硬币大那么一点的罗盘放回柜台，与店主告别。  
“你很好奇，却不敢尝试，逃避永远不能让你解脱。”她仍是喋喋不休地说着。  
“那我该做什么？拿上你这只乱转的罗盘，跑进沙漠把自己搞丢吗？！”他大声质问道，欧比旺感到血液冲上脑门。  
“你会回家睡上一觉，再做决定。”店主做了一个替他和上双眼的手势。  
“日安。”  
他迈出店门，久违的倦意席卷而来，他一脚深一脚浅地蹚过沙漠，从活板门一头栽进黑甜的梦境。

 

睡魔抓住了他。  
他无数次想挣脱醒来，却手脚受缚，腹背受敌。岩浆的热浪舔舐他的双颊，穿透薄薄的袍子直达肌肤，狂怒和愧疚的酸液腐蚀他的内脏，它们从内而来，发起进攻。  
他的半边脸贴在粗糙滚烫的煤层上，转动脖颈耗尽了他的所有力气，当他意识到眼前是什么，他的眼睛瞪大了。  
“不！”  
安纳金居高临下地看着他，金属四肢闪着危险的光，他的容貌未毁，俊美一如往昔，此刻犹如冷酷的神灵，从焦灼与血肉中重生。曾经的天选之子，现在的狂怒化身，他手握猩红的审判之光，那是宇宙中最锋利的刀刃，斩断头颅如同餐刀切开油脂，利剑在水面划出涟漪。  
现在换作欧比旺指甲断尽，一点一点滑向死亡。  
“现在你知道我是什么感觉了，师父。”安纳金的幻想先是狞笑，然后液化似的扭曲，往日英挺的眉眼痛苦地皱成一团。  
“你真不应该那样对我。”他的声音带着哭腔，是他的学徒在说话吗？还是达斯维德带着他的面具捉弄他？  
欧比旺张嘴却发不出声音，那道红光向他劈来。

“不——”他尖叫着醒来，动作之大震下一波尘埃。他用手抹了把脸，看了一眼钟表，惊讶地发现他整整睡了十二个小时，自己却像在沙漠中走了十二天那样疲惫。  
“唉。”他汗津津地坐在床铺上出神，这是他自离开穆斯塔法来第一次听见安纳金说出除了”我恨你“以外的句子，他的确以各种恐怖的姿态霸占他的梦境，但这是安纳金第一次像过去那样说话。  
“师父，你本可以阻止这一切。”安纳金说，他的声音没有变，即使听起来痛苦不堪。他的变声期和学徒生涯同时结束，欧比旺忘不了这个声音曾经那么喜欢和他争论，让他头疼的同时也乐在其中。  
欧比旺不断说服自己安纳金的堕落并非他的责任，乃是由于他性格的致命缺陷和帕尔怕廷的诱惑，但把他留在岩浆边死去的是他，欧比旺没有选择挽救他，为时已晚。  
”你本可阻止这一切。”这句话在他脑子里牢牢生根。远在穆斯塔法之前，他是否遗漏了什么？奎刚死后的几年他待安纳金职责多于真心，那时他还是个离开母亲的孩子，是否有某个关键的节点，他本可选择倾听却最终悄悄走开，在他心中埋下疏远的种子？使他迷惑无助时，选择去找白发苍苍的议长而不是欧比旺，那个与他朝夕相处却心怀芥蒂之人？

欧比旺注意到床头隔板上的不速之客，那个眼熟的圆形物件幽幽地闪光。他打开罗盘的翻盖。  
“早上好！收拾收拾东西让我们离开这个鬼地方！怎么称呼？”它尖声问道。  
“我叫本。”欧比旺愣了一愣，他刚刚甚至以为这个罗盘里住了一个亢奋的3PO。  
“这会是一趟有益身心的旅行，本先生！”  
询问完旅途需要的时间后（”两天就已足够了！“克罗诺斯的精灵答道，但欧比旺不相信它，两天太短了，更像是把他引诱到沙漠深处的诡计），他打包了两周的口粮，把罗盘挂在胸前，踏上忏悔者小径。

 

第一章 沙漠族

 

罗盘的守护者自称L2，是装在罗盘里的人工智能，此时正喋喋不休地向他介绍克罗诺斯的运作原理。  
“你将遇到一些属于过去的人，你甚至可以回到过去，不不不，我的意思是，你不是真的回到过去。你只是想搞清楚已经过去的一些事情，好确定你不是造成这一切的罪魁祸首……”  
说到这里它突然摇摆了一下：“你想改变过去吗？不想吧？”它听起来忧心忡忡。  
“我不想。”欧比旺说：“我知道人无法真正回到过去。”  
所以这就是所谓忏悔之径，欧比旺感到失望，他觉得自己像在过家家，用一个罗盘里的模拟器来自我安慰，他不知道这样做意义何在。  
他们已经走了二里，视线所及只有夕阳与黄沙，黄昏的塔图因是很美的，这里有整个银河最诡谲妖娆的沙海，遍布沙漠的金线是裸露着的黄金矿脉，欧比旺一碰那明暗分明的山脊，它就塌成两条，幽暗闪烁的丝线从一根变成两根。

“慢着……慢着……我们到了，本先生！这里是旅程的起点！”  
“到什么？”欧比旺莫名其妙，他什么也没看见。

 

一切发生得太快。  
猛地有一双手拽住他的脚踝，在他反应过来之前把他拖进沙丘之中一路向下，他抬头只见绮丽的晚空在头顶坍缩成圆点，不断地缩小缩小。他下潜得很快，裸露的皮肤与沙砾摩擦得发热发红，速度却没有减缓的迹象。  
他一时间觉得整个沙漠都颠倒过来，说不清自己是在跌落还是飞翔。

末了他摔倒在熟悉的沙地上，浑身都痛。他站起身发现自己仍在塔图因，不同的是百米开外多了一处营地，现在是傍晚，蜿蜿蜒蜒的白烟从那里升起。他变年轻了，身上的破袍子消失不见，取而代之的是白色柔软的绝地武士袍和褐色的外套，他把熟悉的布料攥在手心，只觉鼻头发酸，可他没有时间多愁善感。欧比旺屏住呼吸，听到女人痛苦的尖叫。  
“安纳金的母亲。”他震惊地意识到。不久前拉尔斯告诉他，某天安纳金从沙漠深处带回死去的母亲，他屠尽整个营地作为陪葬，跪在她的坟墓前，任凭眼泪打湿沙地。太阳落到营地背后，它的光芒像血一样红，亦如年轻人多年前的怒火。失去母亲让安纳金痛恨自己的弱小，即使当时他的力量已经强大到让许多人警惕。如果欧比旺改变这个节点，或许能将年轻的天行者从深渊边上拉回来。  
”我每晚都梦见她。“他依稀记得安纳金在议员套房的阳台上告诉自己，欧比旺感觉到他的不安，然后他告诉学徒打起精神，什么都没有做。

欧比旺借着夜色的掩护摸进营地，启动光剑利落地斩杀守卫。无声无息把浑身是血的母亲报出营地。他来的早，女人只是因为失血晕厥了，还没有生命危险。他呼来共和国最近的一艘飞行器，安排医疗机器人给她输血，然后把目的地坐标定为绝地圣殿。

 

穿梭机上没有驾驶员，罗盘跳起来戳戳他的胸口。  
“感觉如何？！”

欧比旺不耐烦地把它关进抽屉，他想静一静。  
他看着施米安详的面容，不知是第几次自我质疑。  
“我在做什么？”他揪着自己的胡须，痛苦不堪。如果他成功阻止了安纳金堕入黑暗面，相当于是判了过去的自己的罪行。如果他尽力却仍失败，他不知道要怎样告诉卢克：希望一直存在。  
但无论哪种，都好过他现在，他甚至说不清自己是谁，是失败的老师吗？还是奋战到最后一刻的战士？他被过去的噩梦困住，他们缠住他的四肢，在他耳边低语：  
你把这一切都搞砸了。  
这一次他决定全力以赴。

他把半昏迷的施米安排进治疗室，然后给远在纳布的安纳金发讯息。  
“我把她安置在圣殿了，安纳金，你母亲状态稳定。“他犹豫了一下说：“她想看看你，收到请回复。”  
随后他根据另一时空的记忆向绝地议会汇报调查经过，他的同僚们和记忆中一模一样。温杜大师像往常那样跟他对着干，欧比旺糊弄过他对于自己是怎么在一个行星日之内往返卡米诺的质询，梅斯就像他的模样那样倔，但欧比旺无比怀念他，他的老友看上去如此真实，让他想要大吼出真相：帕尔帕廷就是你们一直在寻找的西斯尊主，赋予他更大的战时行政权，他会杀了你们每一个人！  
“你改变不了世界的走向，那时你和他们一样一无所知，但关键的棋子就在你身旁，如果你可以从中学到些什么，就是怎么打好一手烂牌。”L2善意地提醒他。  
“安纳金不是棋子。”他小声反驳，打好一手烂牌这说法让他不舒服。  
干瘦矮小的大师察觉到他们的对话：“起伏不定，你的内心，我感觉到。”尤达用小拐杖戳戳他。  
“去休息，派人去吉奥诺西斯，我们会，你包括，肯诺比大师。“

他回到治疗室，检查了通讯器，失望地发现安纳金没有回复他的消息，当然了，他酸溜溜地想：纳布，美丽的星球，美丽的议员，他的青春期学徒在做什么可想而知。他摇头赶走这一幼稚的猜测开始冥想，过了一会他发现自己手指僵硬，冷汗直流。学徒安纳金的身影在他脑海中变得模糊，它被一团黑影笼罩，泄露出丝丝啜泣和怪笑，恐惧占领了他的内心。欧比旺害怕看见完好如初的安纳金，怕他快活的蓝眼睛里突然腾起明黄的毒蛇，将他从梦中惊醒，为时已晚地发现一束热浪攻向他无防的胸膛。  
”我怎样才能回去？“他不安地问L2。  
”当你找出问题的答案，跟着沙子走就能回家。“罗盘故作高深。  
”那会是很长一段时间了，我不想在压根就不存在的过去里浪费时间，我还有孩子要照顾！”  
“第一，这里不存在时间，你回去的时候同一个太阳还未落下。”  
“第二，请允许我提醒你，这个孩子就是你来寻找答案的原因，呃，部分原因。“L2理直气壮地说，他简直是欧比旺见过的最不客气的人工智能：”我的责任就是监督你完成这趟旅程，抵达终点之前休想临阵脱逃！”  
欧比旺琢磨着事情完成之后要把它销毁得一个完整的分子都不剩。他摩挲罗盘华丽的花纹，它大概属于某个失落的文明，曾经挂在神职人员胸前，有罪之人用额头触碰它获得新生。  
他不奢求洗净自己的罪恶，只希望明白罪恶从何而来。

他出神地想着，被治疗室门突然打开的声音吓了一跳。安纳金推开医疗机器人三步并两步跪倒施米的床榻前，他挨着母亲的脸，用拇指轻抚一道愈合一半的伤口，眼神是欧比旺从未见过的悲伤。  
那些阴暗的想象此刻灰飞烟灭，欧比旺只想将年轻的学徒拥入怀中。仿佛能听到他的想法似的，安纳金起身紧紧地抱住他。  
“谢谢。”他好像下一秒就要哭了，欧比旺拍拍他日渐宽阔的脊背，将学徒辫缠绕上手指，感受着少年身躯的颤动，安纳金不好意思地挣开他，对视一眼随即移开视线，那双眼睛因为一夜无眠满布血丝，但瞳仁未受火山灰的熏染，湛蓝如初。  
假如这一刻成真，他恍惚了一瞬，我愿意为之死去。

帕德梅的危险还未解除，秘密住进了奥加纳议员的住所，和他的妻子作伴。不久后他们带着克隆人大军横扫吉奥诺西斯，即使人数占优，这也是一场血肉对阵金属的恶战，因为这是士兵们第一次参与实战，伤亡尤为惨烈。战后他和安纳金加入搜救队搜寻一息尚存的克隆人士兵，他们将一个被击中腹部的士兵抬上担架时安纳金说：”这场战役和之前的都不一样，师父。“  
”很敏锐，安纳金，这是一场大战的开端。“  
”但这持续不了很久，我们有了一支强大的军队，很快就能赢下战争。“他信心满满地说，和担架上的克隆人碰了个拳。  
”希望如此。“欧比旺强忍着语气中的苦涩，无论输赢，他不想重新经历任何一场战争，尤其是当他要假装对背叛一无所知的时候。

 

第二章 帕德梅

 

这晚他们的飞船因为运送伤员停靠在卡米诺。欧比旺洗漱完准备爬上睡眠舱，他还想在明早的战略会议前睡足四个小时，但他被一声轻咳拉住了。

他回过头看见安纳金窘迫地靠着墙看着他。  
“你有什么想跟我说的吗？”欧比旺觉得他这样还挺可爱，他想道谢，又不知道怎么做，这太安纳金了。  
“我......我没想到你会这么做，我只是随口一提。”  
“我知道你母亲对你而言多重要，安纳金。”欧比旺把他拉入另一个拥抱，感受到怀中人反抗了一小下，然后顺从地把头搁上他的肩膀。他还记得第一天收安纳金为徒时他说的话，“你不为我曾是奴隶而怜悯我，我也不因为你没有母亲而同情你。”他当时还是个小不点，头发乱糟糟的，和欧比旺学徒期如出一辙，像某种沙漠中毛茸茸的小动物，毛皮之下却有锋利爪牙。现在他长得比欧比旺还高出半个头，学会了用谦恭来遮掩锋芒，但不知怎的，欧比旺最不想看到的事之一就是安纳金失掉自己的骄傲。  
“我联络了一个沙漠族同事，赫特大师、他向我保证你母亲以后在沙漠中不会收到一丝伤害。”  
“谢谢。”他咕哝一声：“我欠你的。”  
欧比旺松开他说：“如果你又做了噩梦，请告诉我。”  
安纳金被突然善解人意的老师盯得不好意思，丢下一句“我去睡觉。”就匆匆离开。欧比旺本来想问他和帕德梅进展如何，只得作罢。

欧比旺爬进休眠仓，昏暗的环境下他的伪装自动褪去，他又是那个沧桑孤独的战士。欧比旺的手指抚过面颊和身体，摸到岁月的刻痕和掩饰身份的破烂长袍。他脱到只剩一层衬衣，衣物落在地板上，娑娑地落沙。欧比旺关掉指示灯，在黑暗中躺下，让返潮的绝望冻住四肢。  
“再呆一天或许我就永远没法离开。”他对着虚空说，他们看上去那么真实，欧比旺祈求发现一点荒谬来提醒自己这些都是假的，但他失败了。这个世界和他记忆中一模一样，提醒着他他失去的是如何的多。  
“我想你会离开的，大师。”  
“什么都好过独身一人在沙漠里，认识的所有人不是叛变就是死了。”一天的情绪起伏让他疲惫极了，欧比旺平日以坚强睿智示人，同僚尊敬他，敌人害怕他，而重新见到他生命中那个最不可预测之人，这让他比新生的婴儿还要无助。最终他是哭着睡过去的，昏睡之际仿佛听到口哨与一声叹息。  
“不是所有人都回得来。”

 

“师父，我有事想跟你谈。”安纳金用胳膊肘戳戳他，他们刚刚回到科洛桑开完战略会议，青春期的男孩没吃早饭饿得像头狼，现在拉着他正朝食堂走。他有心事，欧比旺感觉得出来，等他们打完饭，安纳金特意挑了一个没人的角落坐下。  
“怎么了，安纳金？”欧比旺忍住狼吞虎咽的冲动，战时这样好好吃饭的屈指可数，他都记不清自己过了多久靠能量棒为生的日子。  
“我梦遗了。”他说，焦躁不安地环顾四周以确定没有人听到。欧比旺听到自己的叉子哐当一声掉在餐盘上。  
“我记得你们生物课上讲过这个，安纳金，这是成熟的......”  
“我知道这是什么。”安纳金打断他，“我还知道它发生的时候还会伴随激烈的精神现象。”他心虚地看了自己的老师一眼。  
“我想你指的是春梦。”欧比旺憋笑点点头，他还以为是什么呢，安纳金的窘态很好地放松了他的神经。。  
“这不重要！关键是我没有梦到帕德梅，我应该梦到她的啊？”他似乎觉得事情很严重。  
“我收回前言，看来生理成熟离心理成熟还有一段相当可观的距离。”欧比旺开启熟悉的斗嘴模式。  
“答应我不要去问帕德梅对于没有成为你的春梦女主角有何感想好吗？”  
“我才不会这样做呢！”他开始较真。  
“我爱她！”安纳金下结论般地说，像是急于证明自己的忠诚。  
“我对此深信不疑。”  
“我没觉得。”  
“还有一周你就出师了，安纳金。”欧比旺剜了他一眼，想把他满是情情爱爱的脑袋摁进餐盘清醒清醒。  
“战争已经开始了，快点长大。”

接下来的一周欧比旺带着徒弟在议会和绝地之间奔波完成交接事宜。他们遇见过两三次帕德梅，她步履匆匆，作为反战派脸色有些阴沉，欧比旺注意到她的穿着和两天前一样，不过看见老熟人使她顿时高兴起来。  
“下午好，肯诺比大师。”  
“下午好，艾米达拉议员。”  
“我听说你就要出师了，安尼。”询问过施米的情况后帕德梅对安纳金说。  
“是的。”安纳金挺起胸膛，然后又觉得这样太幼稚了似的，换上一种故作谦虚的神态。  
“这是战时需要。”他煞有介事地说。  
“真可爱。”她说。安纳金愣住了，帕德梅捏了一把他的脸颊便急急忙忙和他们告别。  
“看得出你很有希望。”欧比旺挖苦道。  
“她对待我就像对待三岁小孩儿。”安纳金闷闷不乐地说。  
“你呢，你把议员当作美丽坚强的姐姐吗？”  
“我没有！”安纳金着急否认，欧比旺挑起一根眉毛打量他。  
“好吧有一点。”他认输。  
“这不正常吗？”安纳金不服气地追问，欧比旺摇摇头。  
“你崇拜她，安纳金，这不是爱，别垂头丧气的了。”欧比旺说完这句就后悔了，我太着急了，他自责道，小心翼翼地观察着安纳金的反应。  
年轻人沉默不语，虽然感到有些奇怪，但欧比旺松了一口气。他拍拍学徒的肩膀。  
“这会替你省下不少麻烦，绝地不能有依恋。”  
“绝地不能有依恋。”安纳金重复道，好像欲言又止。

**Author's Note:**

> summary是骗人的  
> what I actually write: 吃沙的老王，无助的老王，哭泣的老王，无助哭泣的老王......性癖好像暴露无余了orz  
> 写这篇的原动力是因为觉得老王单人电影大概率凉凉了，写出来满足一下自己对王欧比的喜（痴）爱（汉），结果卡文卡的痛不欲生......  
> 估计还有两更，不出意外三月份会填完  
> 欢迎来跟我讨论剧情！（会有吗，没有吧tat，说来惭愧官方小说至今没看多少，有重大bug请告诉我呀！  
> 谢谢你看到这里~hope you enjoy~


End file.
